New Kid
by animalkid99
Summary: Austin is completly deaf. Ally is very talented. Will they be best friends or will a car accident tear them apart? Somewhat Auslly!
1. New people

2008

"_Mom, I want to do this. I'm not gonna die." "Austin, you know this is very dangerous." Austin glared at her. "I'm 12. I can do what I want to do." An hour later a doctor said "Your son will be fine, but, there is one thing. He is partly deaf right now, and will probably be completely deaf by next year. You should start teaching him sign language." _

2012

Ally looked up from her book to see two boys walk into Sonic Boom. The blond one was staring at a guitar. "Can I help you?" she said politely. He completely ignored her._ How rude, _she thought. "He can't hear you. He's deaf." the other one said. "Really? Why?" "A bike accident. That's all I know. He knows sign language, but for people who don't know, he can write."

"**Dez, are you flirting again?" "No, I don't do that." "Then what were you doing yesterday?" "I was asking about the specials!" "With googly eyes?" "Fine. But I'm not doing it now." "You better not be"**

"I hate him SO much sometimes." Ally said "Let me know if you need anything." "Ok!"


	2. How to do T

"Trish! Guess what?"

"What? I'm busy!"

"So, I meet this guy named Austin, and he's deaf, so I'm going to start taking sign language at school."

Ally was in Sonic Boom. She was looking at a paper with the sign language alphabet on it.

"I can never get T though. Its a really hard letter."

"Well, I guess you have to practice more."

Ally was trying to do Y when Austin walked in. She picked up a pen and flipped the paper over.

"**How do you do a T in sign language?" **

He picked up her hand and showed her.

"**Why?"**

She flipped the paper over. He looked at it. She pointed to the Y and held up her hand.

"**Ally, that looks like a sick camel with terrible plastic surgery. You have to make it LOOK like a Y."**

"**So like this?"**

"**Better. That's not how you do an R!"**

For the next hour they went through the whole alphabet, with Ally doing the letters and Austin fixing her on almost every one. The only ones she got were A, B, C, I, and L. All the others were backwards or deformed, and every time she did it wrong, Austin would have to fix it. Some times she would have to open her hand all the way so he could fix it.

"**What happened to make you be deaf?"**

"**I don't know. The doctor said my eardrums were damaged or something like that."**

"**Wow. Your Mom must have been pretty upset."**

"**Yeah. I'm pretty sure she got PTS from that."**

After he left, Ally went to the practice room. She pulled her journal out from the drawer.

_Today, when Austin came over, he helped me do the sign language alphabet. He kept touching my hand to fix the letters. I will never wash this hand again._

**PTS** is actually real. It's **P**ost **T**raumatic **S**tress I think.


	3. Austin gets pushy

Ally was standing at the counter. She heard somebody come in and she looked up.

"Hi Ally." Dallas was walking into the store. He was pretty good looking, but not as good looking as Austin.

"Hi Dallas."

"So, how is your dad?"

"Good. Hows your dog?"

"She got put down yesterday."

"That's sad. Why?"

"She was pretty old. I guess it was just her time."

Ally walked around to help a kid who was trying to play a scale on the piano. She looked at was he was doing.

"Nelson, its _this_ key. The C." While she showed him she signed a C on her other hand.

"Ally, what was that you just did with your hand?" Dallas looked confused.

"I met this deaf kid last week, so I started sign language at school. It was a C."

"So you're taking ASL just because you met some body?"

"So?"

While they were talking, Austin came in. He glared at Dallas and pulled him away from Ally. Ally looked over to see Austin holding Dallas by the collar of his shirt. Austin pointed to Dallas, then Ally, then himself, and made a cutting motion across his neck, then pointed at Dallas again. Dallas nodded and ran out of the store. Ally angrily picked up a pen and wrote:

"**What did you do that for?"**

"**I saw him yelling at a girl yesterday."**

"**How do you know he was yelling?"**

"**He looked really mad."**

"**So you did that so I wouldn't get yelled at?"**

Austin looked at her and signed something she didn't understand. She sighed and went back to helping Nelson. Austin left thinking,_ I'm glad she didn't know that, cause she would have been mad._

**What did Austin tell her?**

**I love you, Ally Dawson. **

**I hate you, Ally Dawson.**

**Dallas is a jerk who doesn't deserve you. **

**Everyone who gets it right gets a shout-out in the next chapter! If you don't, there will be plenty more chances! **


	4. The Accident

**Congrats to gothgirlbites, heyitsme517, and queenc1 for getting the right answer! And also to everybody that tried!**

"Dad! Austin will be here in five minutes. PLEASE don't embarrass me again!"

"How does he even drive?"

"Dad, he's not blind. Deaf people can drive, too."

Ally stood at the window. She was waiting for Austin to come pick her up for "dinner". She had a feeling that it wasn't for no reason.

Dallas had a plan. To get Ally, he would have to get rid of Austin. And he would make it... permanent.

Ally got into the car and waved to her dad. Austin had the radio on for some reason. She put on her seat belt and they drove away.

"So kid, you want me to back out in front of that car?" the truck driver looked at Dallas like he was crazy. "Just back out?"

"And then he'll try to miss you and get killed in a car crash."

"OK, but I don't think its a good idea."

"Just do it!" Dallas snapped. This man was getting on his nerves. Idiot.

Ally heard the beeping of a truck backing up. She looked up, knowing Austin didn't hear it, and just before she blacked out, realizing he didn't see it either.

Everything was dark. Ally opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital. The doctor walked in.

"What do you remember, Allison?"

"Its Ally. I remember a truck, and the car crashed into it."

"Any thing else?"

"I remem- where's Austin?"

"I'm sorry. There was nothing else we could do."

"He's...dead?" she choked out.

"Sadly, yes."

Ally jumped up and ran down the hall. She opened the door and tried not to cry. She sat down and rested her head on his chest. His heartbeat was steady, and his chest- heartbeat? She ran out the door and pulled the doctor into the room. She put his hand right where her head had been.

"Thats...how...but he..." the doctor stuttered.

She pulled Austin's shirt up and moved the sensor up. The doctor looked at the screen.

"Oh...we usually don't make mistakes like that."

"Well, you did. I'm glad I came in here."

Ally spent the night in his room until the doctor told her to go back and get rest. She slept after the doctor told her he was in intensive care. But how did they crash? If the driver was looking where he was going, how did it happen?


	5. Will Ally find out?

**I haven't uploaded in like three weeks. My cousins came and I had no time, I had this summer camp thing, so *drumroll* CHAPTER FIVE!**

"So, Ally, I heard you were in a car accident." Dallas said innocently.

"Yeah. Me and Austin." Ally was scribbling in her book.

"Is Austin OK?"

"Nope, the doctor thought he was dead," Dallas's eyes lit up a little when she said it, "But the heart monitor was in the wrong spot and he was actually alive. And now he's in ICU."

" I see you, too."

"ICU. Intensive care unit."

"Oh. Well, I should probably go now."

Dallas walked to the tree house at the park. He climbed up.

"So, he's not dead. This is a problem." Dallas kicked the wall of the tree house.

A little girl stood up.

"Hi! Do you wanna play dollies?"

"No!"

Ally walked into the hospital. She went into Austin's room.

"I know you cant hear me, and even if you could you wouldn't anyway, but I was thinking that this was the perfect song to describe how I feel right now."

_Da da da da  
da da da da_

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is, broken.

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me  
(Don't leave me)  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud,  
How beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,  
I'm sorry.

Da da da da  
da da da da

Da da da da da

Please, please don't leave me  
Baby, please don't leave me (no, don't leave me)  
Please don't leave me  
(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me, (Yeah)  
Please don't leave me  
(I) I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this,  
(Please, Please) Please don't leave me,  
Baby, please, please don't leave me. 

"I never realized how much I loved you until the accident. I will find out who caused it. And whoever it was will pay."

**That was REALLY AUSLLY! She soooooo LIKES HIM! **


	6. Ally's Dream and Bad News

"And the valedictorian is... Ally Dawson!"

As the principal called her name, Ally looked to the back of the room where Tilly Thompson was banging her head on the auditorium. She took the certificate and went back to her seat. After school she went back home and laid down on her bed. Soon after that, she fell asleep.

_She was standing in a room. The window was open and she could see that it was raining. There was a microphone in the corner. She walked over to it and music started to play._

_The clouds roll in,_

_the sun goes away, _

_the day gets gray,_

_as I watch._

_What will come,_

_do you see,_

_will rainbows come out,_

_for you and me?_

_Rainbows rainbows,_

_in the sky, _

_shining down confidence, _

_from way up high._

_Rainbows rainbows, _

_in the sky,_

_make me strong, _

_so I can fly. _

_The thunder came,_

_the rain fell down,_

_the sky cleared,_

_the clouds part._

_The rainbows came,_

_bright and strong,_

_smiling down colors,_

_to make me see._

_Rainbows rainbows,_

_in the sky, _

_shining down confidence, _

_from way up high._

_Rainbows rainbows, _

_in the sky,_

_make me strong, _

_so I can fly._

_Austin came into the room and started the rap part._

_Rainbows rainbows, _

_in the sky,_

_make me strong, _

_so I can fly._

_Just gotta look, _

_and you will see, _

_rainbows please come out for me!_

_When he finished, she did the chorus and the song ended. _

_Rainbows rainbows,_

_in the sky, _

_shining down confidence, _

_from way up high._

_Rainbows rainbows, _

_in the sky,_

_make me strong, _

_so I can fly._

She sat up in bed and grabbed her songbook. She wrote down her dream and the song. This was a good song. She went on the computer and looked on You Tube, but the song didn't even exist. She looked up the name of the company the truck had been from. Speedy Deliveries. She copied the phone number for every truck driver. She had to find out what happened. And she would.

"Ally! Trish is here!" her dad yelled.

"Coming!"

Trish had promised to take her to the hospital after school. On the way there she told her about the dream she had. When they got there, the doctor was in Austins room. He had something to say and it wasn't good.

"We found something yesterday..."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I just HAD to do it. Anyway, the song Rainbows is mine, and now *drumroll* another chance for a shout out!**

**What did the doctor have to say?**

**A. Austin is going to die in a few hours.**

**B. Austin is paralyzed.**

**C. Austin has a broken blood vessel in his brain.**

**D. Unicorns actually exist. **


	7. AN

**Sorry! chapter 7 might take a while cause I cant think of what to write. But if I had a Nicholas Flamel story with one star wars character would that be a crossover? And also I will be posting the trailer for my stories on my profile a week before I upload it. I will have the upload date at the top of the trailer. So, au revoir!**

**P.S. I dont speak french BTW . I did it on google translate.**


	8. We Will Get Through This

**So, I uploaded a new story called A Pretty Ugly. Its an Uglies/Star Wars crossover. Anyway, congrats to DrizzleOfDarkness, brain, gothgirlbites, and Ausllyluvr! It would be cool if it was D but... it's not. And on to chapter 7!**

Trish had promised to take her to the hospital after school. On the way there she told her about the dream she had. When they got there, the doctor was in Austin's room. He had something to say and it wasn't good.

"We found something yesterday. Austin has a broken blood vessel in his brain. We have to do surgery to fix it, but he might not live through it. His parents said to go on with the surgery, so they will probably call you when it's done."

When she got home, she took out her songbook.

_I thought of a new song today,after the doctor told us what happened. Well, the chorus at least._

_I thought I just found you, _

_but now I might lose you. _

_Well, at least half of the chorus, anyway._

_-Ally_

She woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. She couldn't remember at first, but after a few minutes, she remembered. She jumped at her phone. There was a new text.

_Ally, the doctor said Austin is going to be okay. He said you were worrying a lot. We hope you feel better now._

_Mike and Mimi Moon_

Austin was okay. YES! This was the best thing ever! Now she needed to find out who or what caused the accident...


End file.
